Anyone But Me
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be somone else for a day? I know a couple people who did. Judai, Johan, Haou and Yohan find themselves in a different world when they meet their lovers. But will jealousy bring them all apart? M for lang. Spirit/Dark Spiritshipping
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Have you ever wanted to switch lives with someone? And if you got the chance, would you follow through with it? Judai, Johan, Haou and Yohan are suddenly sucked into different lives when they find romance. Is it worth it? And more importantly, will it survive? It sounds a whole lot better than it sounds, trust me.

**Ok, I came up with this idea when I was in the middle of watching Daybreakers. I hope you enjoy it!**

In this world, it seems that everyone wants something. It doesn't matter how much they have…they _always_ want more.

Words like, jealously, envious and spitefulness are words that help define _everyone_, whether they show it or hide it. It lies in them somewhere. You just have to dig deep.

Still don't get it? Of course you don't.

Let's take Haou for instance. He's jealous of his brother, Judai. Why? Because he's human. And he's stuck here in a coffin every _fucking_ day because if he even thinks about stepping into the sun, he could get a deathly sunburn. Literally.

And you know what makes hid really mad? Parents always tell you that you should always be yourself no matter regardless of what everyone else does. But no one ever learns their lesson. No one. It's their number one priority to break that rule and see for themselves.

"Haou?"

He was snapped out of my thoughts from Judai. "What?" the vampire barked.

The brunette looked up at the clock as he rubbed his eyes. "Sunrise is in five minutes. What still doing up?"

Haou ran a hand through my hair, feeling a bit aggravated as usual. "Thinking. What are _you_ doing up?"

"I woke up to go to the bathroom and then I heard some noise out here."

"Well, I'm fine. Go back to bed." He got up off the couch and opened up his coffin. He stepped in and before he closed it, he saw the morning sun start to peak up. He had to bite back a growl as he watched Judai close his eyes at the feel of the sun on his face.

Haou closed the coffin before the sun could touch his skin and slept with jealously still coursing through him.

Later when Judai woke up, he looked at the time and saw it was a little after midday. He got out of bed and attempted to make some brunch but as he passed the basement door, he stopped.

He reached his hand out to he handle and hesitated.

_Just do it_, he thought.

Judai turned it and descended down the stairs. He saw Haou's coffin by the corner and couldn't help but feel guilty.

When he woke up early this morning, he could see the hurt in his golden eyes. He was thinking about being human again.

Judai sighed as he thought back to that day three years ago.

_Flashback…_

_Judai was seventeen and Haou was twenty-two._

_The two of them were inside watching some stupid movie on HBO when they heard a noise outside._

"_What was that?" Judai asked._

_Haou could hear the panic in his voice. Normally he wouldn't made some snide remark about it, but this was different. He had a feeling that something wasn't right._

"_Stay there," he had ordered. He stood up and looked out into the dark sky. Then, without warning, something burst through the door and growled._

_Haou jumped back in surprise as he looked into the eyes of a little kid._

"_Please," the boy said. "Help me. I'm so hungry."_

_Judai sighed in relief. "Sure, kid, we'll get you something to eat."_

"_Wait!" Haou yelled. But it was too late. The brunette was already up and heading for the kitchen just as the kid zoomed up and knocked him down with a hiss. His sharp fangs were very noticeable._

_Before he could bit his brother, Haou jumped in the way so instead he was the one being bitten._

"_No!"_

_Haou clenched his teeth as he tried to suppress the cry of pain building up in his chest._

"_Haou!" Judai continued to scream incoherent things which only made it even worse for Haou._

_Finally the boy pulled away and whispered, "You'll be one of us."_

_Haou finally allowed one loud groan to escape as he cupped his neck with his hand. "Ju…dai."_

Judai snapped out of his thoughts and willed the tears that had built up in his eyes to go away. He would do anything make his brother happy again.

He slowly walked up to the coffin and ran his fingers over the top. Then he crouched down and kissed it. "I'm sorry," he said lightly. Then he walked back upstairs and made himself something to eat.

**LATER**

Judai found himself down in the basement surfing through his old deck of dueling cards when Haou woke up.

The first thing Haou thought when the sun went down was his hunger. He hadn't eaten in days and he was starving. And then the most wonderful scent hit him.

_Blood_, he thought. He arose from his coffin and noticed the whole cover was filled with the scent. Mmm…so good.

Wait, this was familiar. It was Judai's scent.

"Haou? What are you doing?"

He stopped sniffing his coffin and looked at his brother. It certainly was Judai's smell that was making him so desperate fro blood.

He clenched his teeth and tried to fight the urge to eat.

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

"Go away," Haou muttered.

"What?"

"Go away!" he said louder and he blinked furiously.

Judai looked at his eyes and saw they were brighter than usual. "How long has it been since you ate?"

"Judai, get out!"

"Haou, will you just go hunt instead of starving yourself?"

"I can't!"

"And why the hell not?"

"It's you," he growled. "I'm starving…for _you_."

Judai swallowed. He always wanted to be punished by becoming a vampire as well. He deserved it. But he couldn't stop his legs from racing up the steps and out of the room.

Haou screamed as his fangs came out by force. His frenzy began and he ran after Judai.

The brunette was no longer his brother. It was his prey.

Judai had just reached the living room when Haou appeared in front of the door in a second.

"H-Haou?"

The vampire pushed the human to the ground and hissed. He lunged just as someone pulled him back.

A boy with teal hair and armor stood in front of him. His green eyes were dark and angry.

Again, Haou hissed. How dare he stop him from feeding?

The boy didn't smell like a human but hell, if he didn't look like one. He lifted his hand to show a knife and Haou saw a small glimpse of a black mark on his arm.

"Shit, not you again," he growled.

The teal-haired boy ignored his statement and started to bring the knife down.

"No! Don't!" Judai screamed. "He's my brother!"

He looked over and saw a brunette who looked like he was so terrified he would pass out. He looked so desperate he couldn't follow through with the kill even if it was his job-which it was.

Being momentarily distracted, Haou launched himself at the bluenette. But he easily kicked him off. He grabbed his brother and pulled him out the door and into his red car. They zoomed off before he could catch up.

"Shit!" he growled. He huffed and settled for another human to feed off.

When his frenzy ended, he finally realized what he had done. "Oh my god," he moaned. For once, he was glad that one of his predators had come. If he didn't, his brother could be dead.

Meanwhile, Judai sat in the passenger seat of the car as he kept stealing glances at the boy driving. "Wanna tell me what the fuck's going on now?"

"Let me get you somewhere safe first," the bluenette said.

"No! At least tell me a little bit."

He groaned. "Fine. What do you wanna know?"

"A name would be nice."

"My name's Johan. What's yours?"

"Judai." He paused before he asked the next one. "What are you?"

Johan froze. "What do you mean, 'What am I?'"

"Well, you're obviously not human! No other person could take on an immortal like that!"

_Crap! I can't tell him, I can't tell him_, Johan thought.

"Are you a vampire too?"

"No!" He was slightly offended by this. His job was to _kill_ vampires. Why the hell would he be one? "Of course not."

"Then, what are you?"

"I'll tell you later, alright!"

"Fine, then what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you that you that you were right about your observation. I'm not human. And I can also tell you that since I didn't kill that bloodsucker back there, I got both of us in a bunch of shit."

"What kind of shit?"

He sighed. "Can you just wait for like…two minutes?"

"Ugh, fine."

Soon, they arrived at a house that Judai assumed was Johan's. They walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Explain. Now," Judai ordered.

**And I guess you're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out all the secrets. LOL sorry, I just love torturing you guys.**

**Leave me a review telling me whether the first chapter was good/bad/sad/retarded/creepy whatever, I can take it. Maybe give me some ideas to make it better?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! IT'S OFFICIALLY SUMMER! AAAAAAAAAH! Sorry, as you can see, I'm a bit excited. But before I slip into a really long lecture that will bore you to tears, I'd like that dedicate this chapter to yauksiei cuz she was the first reviewer for this fanfic.**

**THANKIES!**

**Ok, I'll start the chapter now. Enjoy!**

"Explain. Now," Judai ordered.

"Ok," Johan sighed. "Where should I start?"

"Oh…I dunno…maybe…_the beginning?_"

The bluenette rolled his eyes. "Ok, beginning it is. Judai, I'm a Hunter."

Judai lifted a brow. "A deer hunter, a bear hunter, what kind of hunter?"

"A Shadow Hunter."

Judai was still lost. "A _shadow_ hunter? That makes no sense. You can't hunt a shadow."

Johan rolled. "I don't hunt _shadows_. I hunt vampires and werewolves. People call us Shadow Hunters because the ones we hunt hide in shadows. It just makes it easier to say."

"Oh. Ok."

"_Ok?_ That's all you have to say?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? 'Oh my god, that's so cool!'?"

"No, but maybe something a little more emotional than _ok_."

"Fine, then. OK!" he said theatrically.

"Judai!"

"What?"

"Seriously, what's going through your head right now?"

"Right now I'm thinking, 'Holy shit, he's gonna kill my brother! Start planning his demise!'"

"What? Ok, number one: I'm not gonna kill your brother. Not yet at least."

Judai opened his mouth to argue but he was interrupted.

"And number two: 'Planning my demise'? You can't plan my demise! You're way too innocent!" he laughed.

"Excuse me?"

Johan only laughed harder.

_Ok that's it pal_, Judai thought. _Next time you see me, you'll be met with a bucket of ice cold water running down your face and soaking your clothes. Then when you shrivel up into a prune I'm gonna get a vacuum and suck you all up and I'll never have to see you again. Ha. Can't plan your demise-I'M PLANNING YOUR DEMISE RIGHT NOW, BITCH! BRING IT!_

"Ok, ok, I'm done. I'm sorry. Let's continue, shall we?"

"Please."

"Ok. So where was I? Ah, yes, Shadow Hunter. Gotcha."

"Before you continue, can I ask why you hunt vamps and wolves? Do you eat them or something."

"Gross, no! We hunt them to protect you."

"Me?"

"Well, not just you. Humans."

"Ah. Kay, go on."

"Ok, so I was walking around and I heard some noise coming from your house. That's when I found you and took you away because you wouldn't let me kill him."

Judai glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just giving you what you wanted to know."

"Just get on with it."

"Ok. Well, anyway, now that I wasn't allowed to kill him, it's gonna start something…big."

"Define 'big.'"

"Ok, let's backtrack shall we? We're all separated into groups. Vampires, Werewolves, Shadow Hunters and Humans."

"Right."

"And each group has a ruler-well, to make it easier to explain, a president, if you will."

"Ok?"

"My 'president' orders our group to kill Vampires and Werewolves. And since I didn't follow his order, I'll get in trouble. And so will you if he finds out you know about our existence."

"Wait, you'll get in trouble, just because you didn't kill _one_ vampire?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Judai, it's like a game. We're the good guys. Then, a group of people invade our land and start feeding off of our people. Of course, they can't help it because that's just the way they were born. But we still have to kill them but if we don't, we'll _die_. We need to protect ourselves."

Judai just shook his head.

"Look, I see where you're coming from," the European said trying not to sound pissed. "I think that Vampires should have just the same rights as us. But we need to survive."

"No, I get it. I just…wish it wasn't so complicated."

He scoffed. "Yeah…me too."

It was quiet for a moment.

"What should we do?" Judai asked.

Johan thought for a moment. "Well, we have two choices. One: I could go back or kill your brother. Two: we protest."

"Well, I'm definitely not going through with number one. But isn't number two a little dangerous?"

"Totally and completely."

Judai thought back to early afternoon. He had said that he would do anything for his brother. And he was going to stick to that even if his life depended on it. "I choose number two."

"Figured you would. Now c'mon." He got up and started toward another room.

"Where are we going?" Judai asked as he followed.

"Basement. If we going with choice number two, you've gotta start training."

.

Haou looked down at the corpse he had just killed. He promised that he would never kill a human being. Yet he was standing here. Looking down and an innocent red-head.

He sighed and picked her up. He would have to get rid of the body before the cops came. But how? Where?

Haou growled. He hated being clueless. But before he could throw a fit, a low snarl sounded.

He slowly sniffed the air and recognized the scent.

_Werewolf_, he thought. He whipped around and hissed at the immortal.

Haou was confused when he realized that the wolf wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at the body in his arms.

_Just drop it!_ he thought. _The Werewolf will eat it and it will easier for you!_

The brunette retracted his fangs and breathed heavily and slowly. "Is it the girl you want?" he panted.

The wolf barked and stepped into the moonlight. His fur was so black it almost looked purple. And his eyes glowed a red-orange color.

Haou stopped looking over the wolf and slowly put the girl on the ground. Then he backed away. "You can have her."

The wolf slowly approached the girl while eying the vampire as if waiting for him to pull something.

"It's not a trick," he said.

The carnivore lunged at the body and started ripping apart her skin to get to her meat.

Haou was forced to look away thanking every god that he wasn't human. Because if he was, he would've barfed.

When he was finished eating he morphed back into human form. Naked.

Haou widened his eyes. This boy was…_huge_. But before he could think more things about it, he forced his eyes back to his face.

The boy had a dark shade of teal hair, red-orange eyes. His jaw line was perfect. And then his biceps-_good god!_

"Please excuse my, um, lack of…cover up," the boy said with a small smile.

Haou cleared his throat and locked his eyes on his face. It took all the strength he had not to look back down. "It's um…it's ok. Would you like to come back to my house and get some clothes?"

"That would be helpful." The boy paused. "Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"I assure you."

He nodded and turned back to a wolf. Then the two of them raced back to the house.

In seconds, Haou was at the front door with his new wolf friend a couple yards behind. When close enough, he opened the door and allowed him to run in first.

Haou closed the door behind him just as the boy changed into a human again. Then without looking at him, he went to the basement and passed his coffin and into the closet where he kept his clothes. Then he pulled out a t-shirt and jeans.

"Here," he said as he tossed them to the bluenette.

"Thanks." He turned around to leave but then stopped. "By the way, my name's Yohan. But you can call me DJ."

"DJ?" Haou asked. "Why DJ?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

He sighed. "You mind if I change first?"

"Uh, no, I guess not."

He walked away and then called, "Hey, you."

Haou chuckled when he realized he never told him his name. "My name's Haou."

"Well, Haou, do you have something for my um…_lower half?_"

"I gave you pants."

"I know that. But I prefer _not_ to go commando."

The brunette gaped. _Oh my god, is he seriously asking for underwear? What the _fuck?_ Since when did I get this nice anyway?_

_Maybe, when you saw how huge his dick was_, another voice answered.

He sighed. "Yeah, give me a minute." He searched for a clean pair of boxers and when he did, he slowly walked over to where DJ was. He looked straight into his eyes and tossed the piece of clothing.

"Thanks, Haou. And you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Why in the hell would I be embarrassed?" he snapped.

DJ stifled his laughter. "Never mind."

Haou rolled his eyes and started up the steps. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"I'll meet you up there in a sec."

Haou sat down on the couch and stared at his cell phone. He wondered if he should try to call and make sure Judai was alright.

He picked up the phone and settle for sending a text message.

_Where r u? I just need to know tht ur safe. Txt bak soon_, he sent.

DJ climbed up the steps and sat next to Haou.

"Can I ask you why you chose DJ as you nickname?" Haou asked.

"I have a twin brother. Our mother used to think that we were the same kids but I was darker side of him." He chuckled. "So she started calling me DJ because it stands for Dark Johan."

"Is Johan your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. I've stuck with that name for a while now. Even though I absolutely hate it."

"Then why don't you go by your real name?"

"Because then it's too confusing."

"Well, it's not like he's here now."

"I guess your right."

They sat there and talked. This was very impressive because Haou never talks. He's either snapping at someone or just flat out yelling.

"Wait, so your brother's missing?"

"Yeah. I think a Shadow Hunter took him. Now that I that I think about it," Haou started, "he looked just like you. Was that your brother, Yohan?"

"I think it was."

"Do you think Judai's safe."

"Yeah, he wouldn't do anything to a Human. His kind is trying to protect them."

The brunette sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right. He's probably safer with him than me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He cleared his throat. He looked at the bluenette for a while before he asked his next question. "What's it like. To be human, I mean."

"Haou, I'm not human. I'm a Werewolf."

"Yeah, but you can morph into one. Isn't that close enough?"

"I guess it is. You know, except for the body temperature and practically eating a whole turkey by yourself." He chuckled.

Haou smiled.

"It's…it's decent I guess. I like being able to morph into one. 'Cause there aren't a lot of Werewolves. And most of them are such a disgrace, I can't bear to look at them. But the humans…they're really something." Yohan looked up at Haou. "You miss your mortality, don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"Who changed you?"

"A young boy named Arashi. He helped me a lot. If it weren't for him, I probably would've killed half the nation by now."

Yohan nodded. Then he sat up straighter and strained to hear something.

"What?" Haou asked.

"It's my pack. They're calling for me. I have to go." He looked down at him. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem," Haou answered. "If you need anything else, I'll be here. But, try to only need me at night."

Yohan laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that. I'll see you around." Then he left the house stripping his clothes. Then he changed to a wolf and started barking as he ran.

Haou smiled. _I hope I do see him again_, he thought. _Wait, what? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be _strong_ not _whipped_. Ugh, I need some serious help._

**Yep, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! I'm updating again! I would've updated yesterday but there was a thunderstorm and it knocked out my power for like five and a half hours. No joke. But anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the weapon names. They belong to Cassandra Claire**_**.**

Judai stood in the doorway as he waited for Johan to gather all of his supplies.

"So," Judai said feeling slightly awkward. "do you really think this training thing will work?"

"It depends," he said as he looked around the room. Then he laid eyes an a small object that looked like a mini laser beam thing from Star Wars. He snatched it and continued his answer. "If you're good, then it will definitely help. But if you're a klutz and can't swing to save your life, then we're dead."

Judai swallowed and hoped that he would be able to be good enough to get the two of them to survive. "O-ok."

The bluenette finally had everything he needed. "Scared?"

"No," Judai answered too quickly.

Johan cocked a brow.

"Maybe."

He chuckled. "Good. I'd think something was wrong with you if you weren't."

"Are _you_ scared?" the brunette asked as he followed Johan to the backyard.

"Yep," he said while popping the "p".

"But I thought you were good at this?"

"I am. But these are the Big Wigs we're talking about. They're like…_professionals_ so to speak."

Judai felt all the air in his lungs leave him in a gust. "Wow," he said breathlessly.

Johan turned around then. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Now. First, let's show you the weapons."

He ran his fingers over the Star Wars object. "This is a stele. It's used to make runes. Like this." He rolled up his white sleeve and showed his arm. It was tainted with black marks all over.

"Those are runes?" Judai asked.

He nodded.

"What do they do?"

"Almost anything. This one," he pointed to one that looked like a music note with two stripes on the top, "allows me to be soundless."

Judai nodded. "Do they wear off?"

"Some of them do. The one that I just showed you? That one wears off. But this one," he pointed to his neck, "is permanent."

"What does that one do?"

"It gives me Angelic Power."

Judai smiled. "Did someone put it on you for a reason?"

He shook his head and smiled back. "No, I was born with it."

"Cool." Judai smiled again as he stared at Johan. His green eyes were beckoning him to step forward but he had to force himself to stop when he remembered that he was the one who had annoyed him in the car and when they arrived at this house. He was also the one who wanted to kill his brother.

"Anyway, um, this," he pointed to a knife, "is a dagger. It pretty much has the same uses as a knife but it's not meant for food and it's easier to swing." He walked over to the bigger objects. "This is a bow and arrow. You know how these work, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've seen it in movies."

He scoffed as he mumbled some inappropriate things about plagiarism and Hollywood. "Alright, moving on. This," he said as he picked up a long black piece of…rubber? "is a whip." He simply flicked his wrist and the whip stretched itself and loudly smacked the tree that was at least ten yards away.

Judai nodded.

"You know, you're pretty good with weird," Johan laughed.

"Well, try living with a vampire and having to go kill squirrels and raccoons to give him something to eat. After that, everything's considered normal."

"I think I'll take a reign check on that."

They shared yet another laughed.

"Ok, this is a sword."

_Well_, Judai thought, _I see a base of a sword but where's the sword?_ "Where's the sword?" he spoke his thoughts.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." He looked at the weapon and held it at arm's length. "_Inochi_," he spoke with a thick accent.

And in less than a second, the sword shot up and shined brightly against the moonlight.

"Whoa," said the brunette. "That…was…_awesome!_"

Johan laughed at his reaction. "These swords are different from others. You have to give them a name. And when you need them, all you do is call their name and they're ready for use."

"Is that it?" Judai asked.

"Uh-huh. Now all we have to do is find which one is meant for you."

Judai stood next to the bluenette and looked at the weapons again trying to figure out which one he liked the most.

"Ok," Johan said interrupting his thoughts. "Here's the deal. When you find your weapon, you have to let the weapon choose you."

"Huh?"

"It'll be worth it, trust me."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Now what?"

"Hold out your hand."

Judai obeyed.

"Now, I'll be placing different weapons in your hand. Whichever one feels special to me, is the one for you."

"Ok."

He felt a small object being placed in his hand. But he felt no different than before. "Nothing."

"Ok." He placed yet another weapon in his hand. This one was heavier and felt like wood. Judai knew that this was the bow and arrow. Again, no feeling. "Nope. Are you sure this'll work?"

"Yes. Now just relax."

Judai took a deep breath and felt another weapon being placed in his hands. It was cool against his hands and it was heavy, but not too heavy. It sent a tingling sensation up his arms and to his shoulder as if he were becoming one with it.

"What do you feel?" Johan asked.

"I feel…like it's a _part_ of me. I feel…relaxed."

"Open your eyes."

Judai slowly fluttered his eyes open and saw the sword. Well, the sword base. "This is the one?"

"Yep." He took the stele and said, "Hold out your arm."

Judai rolled up his sleeve and handed it to Johan. Then he drew a black mark in the shape of a _very_ fancy-looking E.

"Now give it a name."

Judai said something in English but it came out sounding like, "_Chokoreto_."

"Chocolate? Really?" Johan asked with a small smile.

"Well, that's what I meant to say but-"

"That was a different language you were speaking. That was the Language of the Hunter. The rune I just drew on you forces you to do that."

Judai pushed his sleeve down. "Then how come I'm not speaking it now?"

"I drew it very lightly so it wouldn't last long."

He nodded.

"Now, even though the sword is what works best for you, it's still good to learn how to work everything else. Just in case, you know?"

"Yeah."

Johan showed him how to use all of the other weapons slowly and carefully.

Then, they had a sword fight. Judai was surprised that he had won. He was able to move with it easily. Like he didn't have to think unlike the others.

"Jo-kun, what time is it?" Judai asked.

"Almost midnight." He was about to turn around but he stopped. "Did you call me _Jo-kun?_"

"Yeah. I thought that'd be a cool nickname. I'm sorry, does it bother you?"

"No, it's just…never mind." He laughed a sort of humorless laugh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just…my mother used to call me that. But I haven't seen her since I started training." He smiled as he replayed the memory of he and his mom. "It's nice to hear someone call me that again."

Judai smiled a sad smile. Here, he was complaining that being Human was hard while an immortal stood in front of him as he tried to hold himself together. He had to leave his entire family because of it. But Judai still found a tiny part of himself still wanting to become like one of them.

Johan snapped out of his reverie. "Uh, sorry about that. Why don't we get some sleep, huh? I'll show you the guest room."

Judai started to follow him until he felt his phone buzz. It was a text from his brother.

"Text message?" Johan asked.

"Yeah, it's from my brother."

"What's it say?"

Judai looked up and clearly saw the change in his energy. His shoulders were stiff and he seemed to have trouble keeping his breathing at a reasonable pace.

"Um, it says, where are you? At least tell me where you are so I know you're safe." Judai paused. "What should I tell him?"

"Say, I'm fine, no worries. I'm staying the night with a friend of mine."

Judai nodded as he hit the send button. "Ok."

"C'mon."

.

Haou was upstairs in his room looking at everything that he had to let go of. His whole life was in this room but he wasn't allowed to sleep here. Judai thought it was too dangerous.

He smiled as he remembered Judai throwing a hissy-fit.

"_No, Haou! You will _not_ sleep in here!"_

"_And since when do you get to tell me what to do?" Haou had retorted._

"_Look, Haou, you're my brother and I love you. I'd cry if you died."_

"_Who ever said I was gonna die?"_

"_You are! Right now! What if you accidentally wake up while the sun's up? Then you'll shrivel up and catch fire. I'm not gonna lose you because you made some stupid mistake. I'd feel a thousand times better if you stayed in the basement."_

_He groaned. "If that'll shut you up, then fine."_

Haou snapped back into the now and sighed in depression. He looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. Five hours till sunrise.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket and read the reply from Judai.

_Am fine no worries. Am spending da nite wit a friend of mine. Btw, srry bout da l8 reply. C u 2morrow nite. : )_

Haou sighed in relief. At least he was safe. He continued to look around the room and until sudden movement outside caught his attention.

There was a pack of Werewolves running through the woods but just one left the crowd and headed toward his house. The same wolf that he had helped a few hours ago.

He ran to the door before Yohan had a chance to reach the porch and opened the door for him.

Yohan ran in and changed into Human form. Naked…_again_.

But Haou wasn't paying attention to that now. He was staring at the fear in Yohan's eyes. "What is it?"

"The Shadow Hunters. They're coming. We have to get out of here."

"Ok, let's go!"

Yohan shifted back to a wolf and they ran but Haou kept his pace. Mostly because he enjoyed the warmth of his presence but also because he had no idea where they were going.

The rest of the pack were way in the front but Yohan followed their scent so they wouldn't get lost.

They were about to make a turn until they ran into two boys with black markings on their skin.

The taller one had them everywhere but the shorter one only had one on his arm. It was very lightly printed and it was covered by his sleeve but Haou saw it.

"Judai?"

"Haou?"

Yohan barked and growled until he saw the blue-haired one. Then he shifted into Human form. "Johan? What are you doing here?"

"That's your brother?" Haou asked.

"Jo-kun, what's going on? I didn't know you had a brother," Judai said confused.

"Well I do. I never mentioned him 'cause I thought I'd never see him again."

"I hope you're not trying to turn my brother into one of _you_ Shadow Hunter," Haou snapped.

"I'm not. I'm trying to save your _ass_."

"Excuse me?"

"Haou, calm down," Judai stepped in. "I told him not to hurt you and now the rest of his kind are trying to find us. What are you doing?"

"We're running from them too," Yohan said. "So, are we…kind of on the same team?"

"I guess you could say that," Johan answered.

"Ok. Then we'll team up. Now what?"

"Well, the Hunters know where I live so my place is out of the question," the bluenette said.

"Well, my place is apparently under the radar too."

"Just follow me," Yohan said. "I know a good place to stay. We'll be running fast. Can you guys keep up?" he asked the twin J's.

"Judai, let me see your stele," Johan spoke.

"Don't you have yours?" Judai asked as he handed him the stele.

"Yeah, but it's good to put the newer ones in use before they loose their power." He traced a mark on his arm. It was shaped as a lowercase g.

"This'll give us heightened speed. So we're fine," he said as he answered his brother's questions.

"Good. Just follow me." Yohan turned back into a wolf and raced off with the rest of them following.

**Yep, that's it! I hoped you enjoyed it! Again, the weapon names weren't mine. I just sort of borrowed them from Cassandra Claire. Lol don't flame me, I did say there was a disclaimer.**

**Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello chickadees! I'm feeling very happy today so it's TIME TO UPDATE! WOOOT! Lol so0o0o0o0o0o i guess it's time to begin the chapter, huh? Ok. BEGIN!**

All four of them stood in front of a small cottage. It was the only house here in the woods and it looked so…_welcoming_.

"They kept it here," Johan whispered to himself.

"You know this place?" Judai asked.

"Yeah," Johan said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "This…this place used to be _my_ home. Before I became a Hunter."

"I don't think anyone lives in it anymore," Yohan said. "Mom moved a couple years after we left."

"I know that."

"Don't start with me, you blue-haired freak," Yohan snapped.

Johan rolled his eyes and walked inside. A smile spread across his face when he saw that everything was left just like it was before.

"Just like old times," he mumbled. He and his brother wondered about the house, reminiscing old memories.

Haou and Judai gave them their privacy and sat down on the couch.

"This is a nice house," Judai finally said.

Haou shrugged as he watched Yohan. He finally put some clothes on, thank god, and smirked at Haou.

The brunette almost smiled back but forced his face to stay blank. Then he turned back to the television screen.

"Hey guys," Johan said as he stood in front of the screen. "We'll show you your rooms now."

Judai smiled and stood up. He walked next to the bluenette and into his room.

"This was my room," Johan started, "but my mom always kept an extra bed in it in case one of my friends wanted to come over."

The brunette nodded. "Ok, thanks Jo-kun."

"No problem."

"Does, Haou have a room to sleep in? I mean, he's a vampire so he-"

"Yohan's showing him now."

He sighed in relief. "Ok."

Meanwhile, Yohan was walking Haou to the room he'd be staying in. It was room that had no windows. Just lots of candles. "We don't really have any other-"

"It's fine," Haou interrupted. "Uh…th-um…th-thank you," he said awkwardly. He had never really thanked anyone before so it was a first for him.

And of course, Yohan had never been thanked. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Um…yeah, uh, you're uh…welcome I guess."

Haou nodded and plopped down and looked at his watch. Two more hours till sunrise. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Right. Tomorrow _night_. Well, goodnight Haou."

"Goodnight."

Yohan walked out of the room and into his room and saw Johan walking into his room from the corner of his eye.

No matter how much he hated to admit it, he loved his brother and he missed arguing with him all day, everyday. Ever since they went opposite directions, they've never had time to talk to each other…until now.

Yohan closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't wake up tomorrow morning knowing it was a dream. Then he walked into his room and hopped into bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Johan was first to wake up. He looked to his left and saw the brunette was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so…_adorable_.

He sat up and grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook that was sitting on his nightstand. He wrote him a note telling him that when he wakes up, to have some breakfast and meet him outside.

Then he placed it next to his head.

He left the room and entered the kitchen. He realized that all the food in the fridge was expired so he threw it all out and drew the same speed rune on his arm and ran to the grocery store.

No one even noticed he entered the store he was so fast. He didn't bother paying and just rushed back to the cottage.

Yohan jumped when he saw the door open and close just as fast. He looked at Johan who was placing groceries in the fridge at normal speed now.

"Was that you?" he asked.

"Was that me what?" Johan asked.

"The door just opened and closed. Was that you?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

The bluenette started making pancakes and throwing the finished ones on the plates when Judai woke up. He yawned. "Morning."

"Good morning, Ju-chan."

He smiled and started inhaling his food.

Soon, the two of them were outside and were training again.

"Ok, the most important thing about when you're fighting is knowing who or what your enemy is." He pulled out Judai's stele. "And what helps is the identifying rune. It's permanent." He rolled up his sleeve and showed him a rune that looked like a circle and line under it. Almost like a magnifying glass.

"Let me see your arm."

Judai willingly rolled up his sleeve and as Johan carved the rune into his skin, he asked, "Do runes always have to go on your arms?"

"No," the bluenette said as he put the stele back. He stepped back and took off his purple vest and white shirt to reveal runes covered over his chest and abdomen. Then he turned around only to find more on the rest of him.

"Wow."

Johan smiled a little as he put his clothes back on. "Ok, now tell me what you smell while focusing on me."

Judai closed his eyes and kept his mind on Johan. Not such a hard request. "I smell…something like…sulfur."

"Good. That's the smell of our runes. That's how you know that it's a Hunter. Now, focus on something else inside the house."

Judai turned toward the cottage. He cringed when the smell hit him. "It smells like a zoo!"

The European threw his head back and laughed which gives Judai a clear shot to his neck. It's so inviting, so enticing it's all he can do not to press his lips hard against it.

Johan recovered and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Ok, that's the smell of the Werewolves." He giggled again. "Can't wait to tell Yohan he smells like a zoo." Then he squinted his eyes shut and laughed again. This time Judai joined him.

"Ok, do it again but do it on your brother instead of mine."

Judai closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply and slowly to take it in. Then he coughed like a crazy person. _What the hell did I just take in?_ he thought. "He smells like a corpse!"

Johan covered his mouth to stifle another laughing fit. "He's a Vampire. Technically he _is_ a corpse. A walking corpse."

"Oh, right." He giggled.

"But anyway, that's the smell of the Vampire."

"Got it."

Johan looked at the time and saw it was nearly noon. "We should go back inside. We'll start again tomorrow."

"Ok."

They spent the rest of the day, watching movies and playing games. Well, at least Johan and Judai did.

Yohan just sat on the couch and watched TV.

At eight o'clock, Haou woke up and announced that he would be outside hunting.

"Ok, but don't go too far!" Judai called.

"Whatever," he growled.

When he returned, Yohan chuckled evilly.

"Oh, I know that look," Johan said. "What are you thinking?"

"I have an idea of a game we could play."

"What?" Haou asked as he casually wiped the excess blood from his mouth.

"Spin The Bottle. _Extreme_."

All eyes widened except for Yohan's and Haou's.

"I'm in," the vampire said easily. "I'm not chicken. Are you two?"

"No!" Johan snapped. "Let's do this. What do you say, Ju-chan?"

Judai swallowed. "O-ok."

"I'll go get the bottle," Yohan said as he stood up from the couch. He grabbed a water bottle and poured it into the sink. Then he put it in the middle of the circle the four of them made.

"Who's going first?" Judai asked.

"Wait," Yohan interrupted. "We need rules. Rule number one: you need to kiss for at least ten seconds. Rule number two: you need to use tongue. Rule number three: you need to tell everyone whether you liked it, hated it or in between. Got it?"

_I'm not so sure I wanna play anymore_, Judai thought.

Johan gulped but tried to hide the fear from showing on his face. "Ok. Let's begin. Who goes first?"

"You do, little brother."

He rolled his eyes. "Two minutes older and he thinks the whole world revolves around him."

Yohan only chuckled and watched as he spun the bottle. It landed on him. His eyes widened. "Then again, rules can be changed!"

"Nope," Haou said as he shook his head. "Rule number four: always follow through with the rules." He and his brother laughed.

"Oh, god," Johan moaned as he leaned over to his brother.

Their lips touched and Judai started to count down from ten.

They only used their tongues so much as to lick each other's lips. That's it. Nothing more.

"Three, two, one."

They both separated and went to the sink while brushing their mouths with Brillo Pads.

Soon they returned to their spots.

It was Yohan's turn. It twisted the bottle and watched in relief as it passed his brother. But the relief was suddenly replaced with excitement when it landed on Haou.

The brunette tried to feel repulsed but he didn't. He felt giddy.

They leaned in slowly and Haou almost jumped when he felt the sparks as their lips touched.

Yohan closed the small gape left and closed his eyes at the feel of Haou.

He slipped his tongue inside and he smiled when Haou moaned.

By this time, Johan and Judai were surprised. Haou just _moaned_.

They laughed silently as they continued to watch.

"Three, two, one."

The two were still going.

Yohan moaned when Haou literally shoved his tongue inside and mapped his whole mouth out. He was pushed to the floor and felt Haou straddle his lap, never breaking the kiss.

"Whoa!" Johan and Judai shouted in unison.

Haou opened his eyes and saw what he was doing. He quickly pulled away and got off of Yohan's lap. "Sorry."

"I-it's ok," he stuttered.

Haou spun the bottle and watched as it landed on himself. He shrugged and kissed the back of his hand for ten seconds.

"Who's turn is it now?" he asked.

"Um, I guess it could be Judai's," Yohan answered.

The brunette swallowed hard and spun the bottle. It landed on Johan.

They looked at each other and smiled slightly. They pressed their lips against each other while Yohan counted down.

Johan licked the bottom of the brunette's lip asking for entrance.

Judai opened his mouth, mostly because he liked Johan a lot but also because it was one of the rules. He had no choice.

Johan's kiss wasn't as hard or as seductive as Haou's and Yohan's. It was softer, gentler. Something to show Judai that he loved him. That he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

After ten seconds, they pulled apart and press their foreheads together as they smiled.

Johan was about to spin the bottle again until he saw Haou and Yohan staring at each other intently. He tried not to laugh as he watched.

Suddenly, Yohan stood up and picked up Haou and carried him to his room. "We're gonna go to sleep a bit early," he called behind his shoulder.

That sent the two of them into a fit of giggles.

When they were able to stop laughing and heard lots of _noises_, they scurried into their rooms and closed the door so they didn't have to hear that.

"Wow, who knew a kiss could lead that far," Judai said as he shook his head.

Johan shrugged. "Ju-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Jo-kun."

"You know that kiss we shared back there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking…maybe we could…um…maybe-"

"You were thinking that we could get together?" Judai finished.

He nodded. "Is that ok?"

Judai stood up and forced Johan on his back as he kissed him.

Johan moaned as he felt Judai's small tongue run through his mouth. Then he finally pulled away and saw those pretty brown eyes staring down to him.

"Does that answer you're question?" Judai asked.

He nodded.

Judai smiled.

Johan pulled him down next to him and switched on the TV.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," the brunette said.

"Me too, Ju-chan."

**Ok, I think that's it for now. WOOT! THEY'RE ALL TOGETHER NOW! OH YEAH! WOOHOO! Lol sorry I was excited when I came up with this idea so I'm glad I finally got to share with all of you. Review plz!**

**ONLY THREE MORE DAYS TILL ECLIPSE!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I think I was suffering from Summer Fever lol anyway I hope you guys are able to forgive me!**

**Here's the fifth chapter of Anyone But Me! Enjoy!**

Haou sat in Yohan's room and watched as he slept. He had to leave before sunrise but after their little 'game', Haou wasn't sure if he would be able so sleep.

The way the boy's body tossed and turned was intriguing. The brunette had to bite hard on his tongue to hold back the urge to have his way with Yohan again.

He sighed and finally left the bed. The minute the coffin closed, the sun rose and Haou sighed in relief that he had made it on time.

Later, he woke up again, he found everyone crowded on the couch and watching TV. He smiled evilly when Yohan turned around and saw him.

The bluenette smiled back and continued watching whatever the hell was on the screen.

"Hey, Haou," Judai greeted.

He didn't reply. He only nodded his head and sat on the chair close to the sofa.

It was silent for a while and it was Yohan who broke the silence.

"Does anyone know how long we'll be staying here?" he asked.

Haou looked at the Hunter and he only shrugged. "As long as we need to. Judai's still in training so it's not like we can confront the rest of the Shadow Hunters yet."

"You're _training_ him?" Haou barked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Johan asked with narrowed eyes.

"How could you? He just started his human life and you're already taking it away from him?"

"Haou, stop!" the smaller brunette said with worried eyes. "I'll be fine. He's taking good care of me."

"Judai, that's not what I'm worried about! You're _human_ and you're supposed to _stay_ human. Not become one of them!"

"What else is there to do?" Judai snapped. "If he doesn't train me, I could get killed!"

"You could've let him kill me."

"No!"

"Judai, you're my little brother. It's my _job_ to protect you."

"Well, you didn't do too well when you tried to change him," Johan interrupted. "You manhandled him and was about to pierce those infected fangs into-"

"Jo-kun, stop!" Judai said.

But before Judai could finish his scold, Haou was up and had the bluenette pressed against the wall his hand around his neck.

His fangs were shown as he breathed heavily. "You don't know anything! You weren't even there for all of it so don't tell me that I can't protect him!"

Johan showed no fear whatsoever. "Just give up. You know that I'm right and that makes you mad. I'm the only one you can and you _know_ it. So stop fighting it and _accept_ it."

Haou growled as his eyes glowed a brighter gold and his grip around Johan's throat tightened. "One more word and I'll kill you off! Don't think that I won't!"

"Haou, _please!_" Judai begged with tears in his eyes.

The vampire turned around and saw the pain in his brother's eyes. He retracted his fangs as he gawked at Judai.

"See?" Johan asked regaining Haou's attention. "You're already hurting him."

Haou was about to argue when a loud voice roared, "_STOP!_"

All heads turned to Yohan who's eyes were glowing a bright orange and his nostrils flared. He was _beyond_ fuming.

He tugged Haou off of his brother rather harshly and looked at the three of them

"Did we already forget the point of this?" he seethed. "We all come from different worlds and the differences are hard to get used to. But we have to pull through it! We just have to! Because if we don't, we're all gonna die."

They all looked at each other as Yohan's words sunk in. Then after the pause, he continued.

"You." He pointed to Haou. "You're really important to me and all, and I'm sorry to say this but you need a reality check."

Haou blinked.

"Do you even remember why you're in this with us? It's because your brother loved you so much he couldn't bare to lose you."

Haou looked at Judai was staring at him with anger, sadness and fear.

"And you want to protect him, _right?_"

"Of course."

"Then you need to relax. Johan's gonna keep training him," he stared at him and the other knew it wasn't a question, "so he'll be safe. The best you can do is to encourage him to keep doing as well as he is. If you try to stop him, you're only bringing danger to yourself and him."

He sighed.

Yohan then looked at his brother. "And you."

The European cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Wipe that grin off your face because you're in trouble too."

Johan rolled his eyes.

"You pushing all of Haou's buttons to make him angry as hell, isn't gonna help either. Because if he goes into a frenzy and kills you, then we're in some deep shit and it'll be your own fault."

Then he turned to Judai. "And as for you," he started, "you should pay more attention to your brother because these are his real feelings for you. And if he dies because of you then I hope you at least give him the satisfaction of thanking him when he goes to Hell."

Then he turned so that he was looking at everyone. "Now, we're going to sit back down, watch TV and pretend this never happened. _Right?_"

Johan and Judai agreed willingly but Haou didn't. He had trouble with people telling him what to do and how to do it. He was the freaking Supreme King. He doesn't follow any rules.

Yohan stared at him and waited for him to obey to his order. He was too mad right now to care that last night they had amazing sex and admitted their feelings for each other. If he couldn't control himself, then he would set him straight.

It was Haou's turn to fume now. As said before, he _loathed_ being told what to do. So when the bluenette pretty much flipped out on everyone, it really pissed him off. But then his perverted side started picturing him telling him what to do while in bed.

_Ah, shit!_ he thought. _You've been hanging out with Yohan too much._

But of course, he still couldn't decide whether he was turned on or angry, so he just walked to his room and tried to sort out what had just happened.

Yohan rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa again and watched as Judai and Johan cuddled and watched the television. He didn't even attempt to consider what was on. He just stared at Haou's door and willed it to open but nothing happened.

After an hour, he sighed and turned in early.

Meanwhile, Johan and Judai were still cuddling.

"Jo-kun?"

The bluenette looked down at the small brunette.

"Do you think I'm a bad brother to Haou?"

His eyes widened. "What? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

He shook his head as he blinked back the tears in his eyes. "It's just…the way he looked at me while you two were fighting. And then what Yohan said-"

"My brother was just being a giant ass, just like he usually is."

"I can hear you!" a muffled voice said behind a closed door.

"You were meant to!" Johan called back. He rolled his eyes and refocused on Judai who was now crying.

He sighed and hugged him closer. "Yohan was wrong. You are the most empathetic person I've ever known. You are an amazing brother to Haou, and if you ask him, he'll tell you." He purposely raised his voice so Haou would hear.

"Yeah, but it's true. I don't listen to Haou's feelings that much. To be honest, I thought he lost them after he…you know."

Johan chuckled. "I can see your point. He doesn't make an effort to show them all the time. But that's not your fault. He's good at hiding his feelings from everyone, so how could you have known?"

Judai sniffed. "I guess your right. But I still feel like the bad guy."

"Don't. You're a good person and I…" he sighed and braced himself for what he was about to say next, "I can only thank Haou for raising you to be this way." He stifled a gag.

Judai giggled. "You're such a good liar." He sat up further and placed a chaste kiss on Johan's lips. "And if I tell you something, will you get mad?"

"Of course not, Ju-chan. What is it?"

"You smell really bad," he laughed.

Johan laughed loudly. "I guess you can thank your brother for putting his scent on me."

Judai laughed with him and tried to stifle a yawn. But by the looks of Johan's amused face, he didn't do so well.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Johan continued to carry Judai as they entered their bedroom.

The bluenette gently put Judai on the bed as he slept and snuck into the adjoined shower. Judai was right. He reeked.

After the shower, Judai was still sleeping.

Johan's eyes swept over him. He always looked so cute. No matter how bad the day gets, his sleep made him look like he was undamaged, untouched. Amazing.

Johan sighed and yawned. Then he crawled into his own bed and closed his eyes as his drifted off to sleep.

As Johan and Judai slept, Haou stayed awake and tried to calm his thoughts.

First, he couldn't decide whether he was mad at Yohan or turned on by his behavior. Now, after he listened to his brother converse with the Hunter, he had more thoughts.

Judai felt like he was a bad brother, when he wasn't. Haou loved Judai more than anything. But of course, he never said that to him even though Judai said it to him endless amount of times.

And because of him, he broke his promise to Judai. He had told him that he would always be there for him and that he would never hurt him.

But just an hour ago, Judai was crying on his boyfriend's shoulder. And honestly, he was glad that Johan was there for him. But _he_ should've been the one there for him.

He ran a hand through his hand. He had to fix this. He looked at his watch, and he had plenty of time before sunrise. So he exited his room and walked into Judai's.

He was sleeping on the bed and he shook him lightly. "Judai. Judai, wake up."

Judai groaned and rolled over.

"I'll give you some candy?"

Judai opened his eyes and sat up. "Haou?" he whispered.

He put his finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet. Then he led him out to the hallway and to the kitchen.

He gave him a candy bar and motioned for him to sit down on the couch.

"What is it?" Judai asked after he got comfortable. He had his feet tucked under him and hugged his chocolate close to him.

Haou sighed. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about what Yohan said earlier."

Judai nodded.

"I know what he said really hurt you. And I'm sorry if I led you to the conclusion that he was right. Because I didn't mean to."

Judai took a small bite of his candy bar.

"Look, know I don't tell you all that often but…I love you."

Judai blinked. _Is he serious?_ he asked himself.

"I…I know I don't show my feelings a lot. And that's because it's easier for me. But I need you to know that you're my brother and I'd do anything for you."

Judai nodded as he took another bite. "Is it true thought?"

"What?"

"That you wanna die?"

Haou sighed. He dreaded this question. But it was time answer it. "Yeah."

A tear escaped from Judai's eye.

"It's not because of you, Judai. I hope you know that. It's me. I don't want to be a vampire and I hate knowing that I'll always want blood more than anything. But you're the only reason why I'm staying. I need to protect you."

Judai shook his head. "Jo-kun could protect me. If you-"

"Stop," interrupted. "I'm not leaving you. Ever. I can see it in your eyes that you don't believe a word you're saying."

More tears came.

"If I leave, you'll be upset. And in my book, that's not protecting you. So stop worrying about me. You're the one in danger so stop worrying about being selfish. Because you're anything _but_."

Judai nodded as he wiped his tears away. Then he continued eating.

"Are you ok now?"

He nodded. "But, can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"What did Yohan mean by, _We all come from different worlds and the differences are hard to get used to_?"

Haou chuckled. "I doubt you'll understand."

"Please?"

He sighed. "Ok, but don't tell anyone I said this. It's a secret."

Judai nodded in excitement.

"All of us…we're jealous of you, Judai."

"What? Why?"

"You get to be human. You get to have everything. And we didn't. Our lives were cut short. But you…you get everything."

Judai shook his head. "Are you shitting me? That's so not true! All of you get super sonic speed and unbelievable strength! I'd do anything to be like you guys!"

Haou shook his head. "Be careful what you wish for."

Judai smiled. "Thanks, Haou."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Really?" Judai asked. For as long as he knew Haou, he hated helping people.

"Ok, not really but I'm glad it's out the way."

"Now that's the Haou I know. I'll see you after sunset?"

"Yep," he said popping the "p".

"Kay. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Judai walked into his room and saw Johan sitting up wide awake. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Johan chuckled. "You're brother's not as quiet as he thinks he is. Or maybe it's just my keen scent." He shrugged.

"So, you heard?"

He nodded. Then he stood up and pulled Judai into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You did great."

"Well, I didn't really do anything but thanks."

Johan chuckled again and the two of them went back to sleep after saying their goodnights.

The next day, right after dinner, Haou came out of his room. He and Yohan must've made up because they both smirked at each other.

"Hey, Haou," Judai said.

Haou only looked at him and sat down in the chair.

Judai smiled. After their conversation, he understood everything. He didn't care that that was the only time they actually shared their feelings with each other. All he needed to know was that it happened and that made him happy.

Haou caught him staring and he looked at him as if he were crazy. But then he understood the meaning behind his goofy smile so he winked at him and he only smiled bigger, if possible.

Then they continued to watch the TV in silence.

**And that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it! Thumbs up for the dark sides' soft sides! WOOT! Lol review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Lol I'm kinda excited with this chapter so that's why I'm being so abnormally formal XD anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was early in the afternoon and the everyone except Haou was having brunch. You know, being a vampire and all, he can't come out of his coffin until dark.

But they sat down at the kitchen island and Johan started scolding his brother for what he said to Judai last night.

"How could you, Yohan! That's just not right!" he said with a mouthful of pizza.

"I was just telling him the truth, so don't blame me," the darker bluenette growled.

"Well, it just so happened that it wasn't the truth. You were wrong. Right Ju-chan?"

The brunette snapped his head up. "What?" When the two of them had started fighting, he entered his own little world where he could prance in fields of chocolate.

"Last night. You and Haou were able to work through things, correct?" Johan asked lightly.

He nodded vigorously, grinning ear to ear.

"See?" he said with the edge back in his voice.

Yohan rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if they worked things out. I was still right."

Johan groaned. Sometimes he just absolutely loathed his brother. What an imbecile.

They continued to argue as Judai found interest outside the window. He thought he had saw movement but he could've just been seeing things. But just when he was about to turn away, he was hit was a strong scent.

It smelled like something burnt. "Jo-kun, do you smell that?"

The bluenette sniffed and then cringed. "Who the _hell_ is that?" he asked as he stood up.

"A vampire that's been out in the sun?" Judai guessed as he followed.

"Well, you do have a vampire brother in the other room," Yohan said still in his seat.

"Yeah, but I know his scent," Johan said. "I'm not even sure if it's a vampire."

"I thought I saw movement outside earlier but I'm not sure." Judai said, clearly befuddled.

"Does it smell like me?" Yohan asked.

"Not even close," Johan and Judai said together.

"And it didn't smell like your kind?"

"No."

Yohan huffed. "I don't know, I'm out of ideas."

"Ditto."

"We've gotta start packing," said Johan.

"Why?" the two of them asked simultaneously.

"If one person knows where we are, there's gotta be more."

"Well, it depends on _who_ saw us, doesn't it?" Judai asked.

"Elaborate," Yohan ordered.

"The people we are trying to avoid are the Hunters and possibly the wolves, right?"

"No, the pack never turns back. It's like participating in a war. If someone gets lost or hurt, keep moving."

"Even better. Then all we're worrying about is the Hunters. If someone could tell us which clan they're from, then we can determine whether we have to leave or not."

Yohan and his brother stared with wide eyes. They were shocked that Judai could understand something so convoluted and problematical yet answer it straightforwardly.

"What?" Judai asked.

They shook their heads.

"Never mind that now. Do you think Haou will be able to help? He has a pretty good sense of smell too," Yohan stated with a slight smirk. Just having the name come off of his lips is amazing.

"Maybe," the European said. "Hopefully."

The three of them sat at the table discussing the possibilities until Haou woke up. But when that time came, they still had nothing.

Haou finally exited the room and was met with stares. "What?" he yapped exasperated.

"We need your help," Yohan said.

Now, Yohan was someone he could handle. Not the two nitwits next to him. So he slowly approached the table.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Go outside and tell me if you smell anything different," Judai said warily.

All Haou had to do was turn to the direction of the door before he froze.

_Damien_…he thought.

"Haou?" Judai asked.

He turned around in complete and utter bliss. "It's Damien," he said in a low voice.

If all of them didn't have extended hearing, they probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Haou, what's up with you?" Yohan asked.

He hated this feeling. He hated that it was possible to feel this way. He only cared for Yohan, no one else. "It's hard to explain."

"Try."

He took a deep breath. "Damien's my maker. And…when vampires get changed they…they form a very strong bond with their maker."

Yohan and Judai were completely lost.

"He's trying to say he loves his maker even though he doesn't wanna be," Johan said.

Haou nodded.

Yohan couldn't help the fire that was being lit within him. Haou was _his_. If anyone so much as breathed on him, he would throw a punch. So to say that he was jealous is the biggest understatement in the universe.

"Wait, hold up," Judai interrupted.

All heads turned.

"If this so called Damien was the one who was here, doesn't he have the be a vampire?"

"_Duh!_" Yohan and Haou said together.

"But how? It was early in the afternoon when we caught his scent."

Haou was overcome with panic.

_Is he dead? How could he be dead? Shit! What the hell am I gonna do now?_ His thoughts started rambling off all of the worst possibilities.

"Relax, he's not dead," Johan said.

"How do you know, Hunter?" Haou snapped.

"We would've heard him scream bloody murder. So either, it's not Damien or…yeah, it's not Damien."

Haou shook his head. "No, I know it's him. I'm absolutely positive."

"Are you willing to put a million bucks on it?" Yohan asked.

"Are you really starting a bet, _now?_" Johan asked.

"Answer the question."

"Yes, but I'm not going to because I don't have it."

Yohan shrugged. "There's your answer. It's Damien. He's willing to put a million fucking dollars on it."

Judai sighed as his brother shook his head. "If it was Damien, then how was he out in the sun?"

"I dunno, but I guess we'll have to find out."

Everyone paused.

"There it is again," Johan said lightly.

"Damien!" Haou cried.

A boy who looked to be about thirteen walked through the door. He had bright blue eyes and straight black hair.

"I am here, my child."

Haou sped up to him pulled him into his arms.

"Get away from him, you don't know this stranger! He could be a pervert for all you know!" Yohan exclaimed. He knew it wasn't Haou's maker because he was human.

"Do not speak of him in that way!" He roared. He allowed his fangs to come out then.

"Relax, it's ok, Haou."

"No, it's not!" He said as he approached the wolf.

"As your Maker I command you retreat."

Haou stopped dead in his tracks and stood back to Damien's side.

Yohan growled at the boy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Damien."

"But you're human," Judai said confused.

He smiled greatly. "That's right. I came here as a surprise for all of you."

Haou looked down at the boy. "Is that why you smell different? And look different?"

He nodded. "I'm aging again, isn't that wonderful?"

Haou smiled.

"I can help you become human too."

Haou was shocked. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Wait just a minute," Johan said as he got everyone's attention. "What did you mean by you came here as a surprise for everyone?"

He chuckled. "I've been watching you all for quite some time. It started out with Just Haou but then I saw he met up with the three of you. Then I found out about your little problem and I thought that I could fix it by making Haou human. Then you would have no reason to kill him."

"Why are you helping us?" Johan inquired further.

Damien smiled. "Well, it's not so much as a benefit for Haou as it is for you. I just thought it would be more polite if I said it was for everyone except for just Haou."

Johan nodded. "O…_kay_."

"So how did you become human?" Haou asked impatiently.

"Answer this first: When humans get a sunburn, does that keep them from coming outside again?"

Haou was completely shocked. "The sun…you're human because of the sun."

Damien nodded. "But it hurts like hell. Do you wanna try it?"

Haou nodded.

**Ok, that's it for now. Sorry it wasn't as long as it usually is. I hoped you enjoyed it! Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. It kinda slipped my mind ^.^ I guess I should get better at this, huh? Well anyway, here's the seventh chapter of Anyone But Me. ENJOY!**

It was deafeningly silent.

Damien stared at Haou with a small smile while Haou looked at the Johan, Judai and Yohan.

"Well?" Haou said clearly aggravated that no one was speaking.

"It's your choice," Yohan said. "If you want to try it we'll back you up. Right?"

Judai nodded while Johan only shrugged as if he could care less what happened to him.

Haou rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking for permission."

"Then what were you waiting for?" Judai asked.

He growled and turned back to his Maker. "Where should we go?" he asked politely.

"Come, child. I will show you."

The four of them followed Damien into the woods. After they reached the far end, there was a Cliffside that had a beautiful view of the bay of water below.

"At noon, when the sun is at its highest," Damien started, "you will jump into the water. Then I will come and drag you out into the shades there." He pointed to where the water met the shore and into a new set of woods.

"Really?" Haou asked. "It's that easy?"

Damien laughed humorlessly. "Well…it's excruciatingly painful. But other than that…I guess you could say it's easy."

Haou swallowed hard. "Right."

Yohan put a reassuring hand on his cold shoulder and glared sideways at Damien.

Haou leaned into his touch and relished in his warmth.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Yohan whispered.

They all walked back to the cottage and went to sleep.

Yohan gave Haou a chaste kiss and then walked into his room.

Judai was being carried in Johan's arms. "Do you think everything will work out?" Johan had told him over and over on the trip back that everything would go as planned but he couldn't shake the feeling that the exact opposite would happen.

"Ju-chan," Johan started, "I'm telling you, everything's fine, ok? Stop worrying about it." He set Judai down on the bed and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you," Judai repeated.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Judai was the first to wake, surprisingly. He felt like the sun was burning holes in his eyes. The birds' chirping sounded like they were singing in an amplified microphone and the speakers were next to Judai's ears.

Every part of his body was sore. It was like he had a hangover or something.

Judai's thoughts were everywhere at the moment. The worry was making him crazy.

The more he thought about all the possibilities of something going wrong, the more his stomach churned and made him want to dry heave in the toilet.

Judai swallowed down his nausea and forced himself in the kitchen. He poured himself a freezing cold cup of water and carefully sipped it and closed his eyes as he felt the liquid run down his throat.

"Judai?" Johan said as he entered the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"

His voice sounded louder than it actually was to Judai's very sensitive ears and it made his head pound.

He moaned gripped onto the counter when the feeling of wanting to pass out became too strong.

The bluenette ran to his side and helped him stand. "Judai, you're really hot, are you feeling ok?"

Judai knew that if he told him the truth and said no, then he would be forced to stay while Haou was sent out to be changed.

The brunette nodded and tried to fool him by standing up straight but when he did that, his legs wobble and he fell back against Johan.

Johan pulled Judai into his arms bridal style and carried him back to the room. He took off Judai's shirt to help cool him down. Then he took his stele and carved a healing rune onto his chest. "I'm gonna make you some soup ok?"

Judai nodded and looked at the fan in the corner. "Can you turn that on?"

Johan smiled and dragged the fan next to Judai and turned in on high. Judai moaned in pleasure. "Thanks."

The European nodded and went back to the kitchen. He tried to think of what could've caused Judai's illness but he was drawing a blank.

When the soup was done and carried back to Judai. "Here, eat this. It'll make the healing rune work faster."

Judai sat up and slurped the broth.

"Ju-chan, are you nervous about the transformation Haou has to go through today?"

Judai froze for a moment and felt his stomach churn again. "A little," he said with a light voice.

Johan nodded. "I think that's what's making you feel sick. Judai, I know it's hard to do, but I need you to calm down. That's the only thing that will make you feel better."

The brunette nodded again. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. His headache was starting to ebb away and the knot that was in his stomach was loosening.

"Good, now keep eating your soup. Just relax, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Jo-kun."

He nodded and moved so he was sitting next to Judai. He gently caressed his face and gave him a kiss.

Their lips mended together and Judai's worry began to subside as Johan licked his bottom lip.

Judai opened his mouth and couldn't help but moan as their tongues danced around their mouths. His hands wound themselves in Johan's teal hair and pushed him harder against him.

Johan groaned as Judai arched his back so every part of their body was touching.

Both of them were caught up in the moment and they didn't think twice when the thought of getting intimate with each other crossed their minds.

Johan pushed Judai down on the bed and hovered over him with lust and love in his eyes. "I'm gonna make it go away, Ju-chan."

The smaller boy smiled sheepishly as they both started taking off their clothes.

Judai was turned over so his back was to Johan.

"We've gotta be quiet," Johan said teasingly in Judai's ear.

**LATER**

After a few rounds of…_that_, the two of them were panting and heaving trying to catch their breath.

"I love you, Jo-kun," Judai said in content.

Johan pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

Judai's fears were gone as was the worry. "I think I need a shower."

"Me too."

The two of them were showered and dressed quarter after eleven and they sat down in the living room and watched TV and waited for Yohan to finish eating and Damien to come.

A couple minutes after Yohan was ready, Damien arrived. And before Judai could start worrying again, Johan carved a fearless rune next to the healing rune on his chest.

The four of them were carrying Haou's coffin as they walked. And half way there, Yohan said,

"I'm kinda nervous for him."

His brother shrugged.

"I'm not," Judai said. "I'm not scared of anything."

Yohan scoffed. "Right."

"I'm serious."

"Ok, then I dare you to scream _I'm gay_ once we get to the Cliffside."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you do it. But if you don't then I get the satisfaction of watching you run away crying."

Judai rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long before they all stood on the edge of the cliff.

Judai cleared his throat and yelled, "_**I'M GAY!**_" His voice echoed and the few people that were wondering around looked and Judai smiled at them proudly while Yohan stared with wide eyes. He never thought that he'd do it.

Johan was chuckling behind his hands as he watched Yohan hand over a twenty dollar bill to Judai. (A/N: I thought we could use some humor)

"What else can you do?" Yohan asked.

"Lots of things."

"Stop dicking around," Damien ordered. He pulled the coffin into the shade and shook Haou awake.

"Wake up, my child," he said lightly.

Yohan groaned internally.

Haou stepped out of his coffin and carefully hid himself in the shade. "So, what do I do?"

"Just jump into the water," Damien answered.

Haou nodded and swallowed. This would be easy. He was used to enduring pain. This would just be one of those times. He tried to prepare himself but Damien saw right through him.

He put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his face. "Take all the time you need. No one's rushing you."

Haou closed his eyes and smiled lightly as he felt relaxation being coursed through his system. "I love you," he murmured. He wanted to feel guilty for saying that while Yohan was in ear shot but he just couldn't. All he could feel was the love for his Maker.

Yohan clenched his teeth and scrunched his hands into fists. Johan stood behind him and tried to calm him down. "Relax, Yohan. He can't help it. Damien's like a father to him."

Yohan tried to believe that that was the truth. But he couldn't. Jealously was making him blind to reality and it made him wish he were Damien. So he could feel the love that Haou almost never showed to him. He always tried to hide it because he was embarrassed to admit it. But he always put up with it.

But now…now that Damien's here, it made his heart tear in to two. And Haou was holding the bigger half.

Haou opened his eyes again and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

They all moved out of the way and Haou jumped. He screamed in pain as the sun caused his whole body to catch fire. It felt like he was falling forever. And for a moment he actually thought was going to die. But as soon as he thought it, his body hit the water and extinguished the fire.

Yohan changed into his wolf form and let the three of them ride on his back as he ran.

Haou was just coming out of the water by the time they got there.

Damien quickly dragged him in the shade. "Haou? Are you with me?"

He nodded and shook the water out of his hair. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"How do you feel?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know."

Yohan whimpered slightly.

Damien helped him stand. "Try stepping out into the sun."

Haou carefully stuck out his arm first and smiled to find it didn't catch fire. He stepped all the way out and stared at the sun. It shined down on his face and he laughed. That's right, he _laughed._

Judai smiled greatly at Haou's happiness.

Damien stepped out next to Haou. "I must go now. My Maker is calling me. I hope to see you again."

Haou nodded and gave Damien one final hug before he left.

"Let's go home," Judai said breaking the silence. "We should celebrate!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Again, everyone rode on Yohan on the way home.

When they got in the house, Yohan changed back into human form and put on some clothes. Then he started the music and everyone started jumping to the beat of the music. And at some point, the pulled out the alcohol and started _Never Have I Ever_.

Everyone was drunk when midnight and they decided to put everything back before they killed themselves.

Haou was passed out on the couch and the rest of the gang stumbled into their bedrooms before passing out as well. They would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

**And that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it! Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I believe it's time to update again. YAAAAAAAAY! Ok, I'm getting too excited here lol anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! START!**

Haou woke the next morning to the morning sun beating down on his face.

He slowly opened his eyes and rolled over only to find Yohan cuddling him close. He almost smiled at the thought but decided against it.

The bluenette moaned slightly and opened his eyes and then shielded them from the sun. "AUGH! GOD, IT BURNS!" he cried.

Haou chuckled and stood to close the curtains.

Yohan slowly moved his hands away and smiled at Haou. "How nice of you."

Haou glared at Yohan. "I'm the fucking supreme king. I'm not nice."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Stop patronizing me damnit!"

Yohan laughed but stopped and clutched his head. "Damn alcohol. I hope it burns and dies in Hell."

Haou sniggered. "Let's go get you some aspirin."

"There you go again with the niceness."

"Yohan, I love you," Haou started. "I really do. But please. Shut the fuck up."

He doubled over with laughter but stopped and ran to the bathroom and spit up last nights meal. "Ugh, that's not pretty."

Haou walked into the kitchen, still laughing at Yohan's weak stomach. "You still want that aspirin?" he said between giggles.

"Yes," he said as he exited the bathroom. "I'm gonna stop tormenting you now because it's really only tormenting me."

"Karma's a bitch."

Yohan rolled his eyes and took the two tablets that were in Haou's hand and swallowed them with a big gulp of water.

"Good morning guys," Judai said as he walked into the room with Johan following. "How do you feel?" he asked his brother.

Haou thought for a moment and said, "Human."

"Is that a good thing?" Yohan asked.

He nodded. "A very good thing."

Everyone smiled and had a very small breakfast due to all the alcohol that was consumed the previous night.

As they sat on the couch and watched a movie on HBO Judai was still feeling a bit on edge. Like he was waiting for something.

He found himself glancing out the window every couple of minutes. It was then that he felt it.

Someone was coming. And they smelled like…vampires.

"Ju-chan, what's wrong?" Johan asked. He knew that he was still nervous about something but when he felt him stiffen next to him, he got worried.

"Someone's coming," he murmured.

"Who? Who's coming?" Yohan inquired.

"Vampires."

Johan almost looked to Haou to ask what he was talking about but remembered that he was Human now. He sighed and looked back to Judai.

"How many are there?"

"I dunno. It's either a lot of them or a couple of them with really strong scents. I can't tell."

"What do you mean you can't tell?" Yohan yelled. "It's the easiest question in the world!"

"Yohan, stop!" his brother ordered. "No need to reenact the Spanish Inquisition. Just take your time. How many are there?"

Judai closed his eyes and tried to focus on only the vampires but he still couldn't get a good grip. "I can't."

"Let me see your stele."

The brunette handed him the weapon and Johan drew a Clairvoyant-Sight rune on his shoulder blade. "Now just close your eyes and concentrate."

Judai closed his eyes and the images took over him.

_He, Johan, Haou and Yohan stood in the middle the circular shaped room. The edge was lined with chairs of the vampire council._

"_Well," one of them said. "The decision is made."_

_Judai looked over to Johan who just pulled him in closer._

"_We're going to have to change one of you into a vampire in exchange for the one we lost."_

Judai opened his eyes.

"Judai, what did you see?" Haou pushed.

"There's lots of them. There part of the council."

Haou groaned.

"They want to change one of us into a vampire in exchange for the one they lost," he said as he looked at Haou.

He shook his head and put it in his hands in remorse.

Yohan rubbed his back in effort to comfort him. "It's ok, Haou. We'll fix this."

Judai slumped down into the couch and tried to listen to what everyone was saying but he couldn't. He was too caught up in his thoughts.

If they wanted a vampire, they were going to get one. There was no way Haou was going to become a vampire after not even twenty four hours of being human again.

He promised himself that he would change himself into a vampire if it were for Haou's sake. And now was the time to follow through with that promise.

**Ok, I know this chapter was really short and I didn't intend for it to be. I thought it'd be a lot longer than this but I guess I thought wrong. My bad lol I hope that I'll get better at this XD**

**Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, let's get straight to the point, shall we?**

**Here's the next chapter of Anyone But Me. ENJOY!**

Judai sat on the couch staring at Haou as he tried to hide the pain he was feeling but he saw right through him. He could practically feel the fear that was radiating off of him. It was so strong, it made a shudder run down his spine.

"You ok?"

A velvet voice brought the brunette out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw a pair of green eyes looking at him.

Judai nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Johan cocked a brow. "Are you sure?" His green eyes looked as if they were staring into his soul. So mesmerizing…so beautiful…

Judai sighed, knowing he couldn't hide anything from him. "I'm scared for him."

The bluenette pulled him into his lap and tucked his head under his chin. "Don't worry. Haou's fine." He sent a look to Haou so he knew to pull it together for his little brother. "We're gonna fix this."

Judai looked over to Haou. His jaw was tight and gold eyes shimmered with bravery and adrenaline. He looked at Judai and nodded curtly.

The boy smiled lightly and curled back up into Johan. "I love you, Jo-kun," he mumbled.

The European chuckled lightly. "I love you too, Ju-chan."

"So, what's the plan?" Yohan asked.

All heads turned toward him.

"I have no idea," Johan grumbled.

"Well, let's state the obvious," Yohan started. "Our number one priority right now is to get Haou out of the spotlight."

"Right," his brother agreed.

"Ok, well, we have multiple options. One being we could confront them and try to reason with them, which is highly dangerous."

Haou scoffed at that comment.

"Another being we could try to distract them or something."

"And how would we do that?" Haou challenged.

It was silent.

"Exactly. We have no options."

"Yes we do," Judai spoke up. "We have to confront them."

"Did you not hear Yohan when he said that it was _highly_ dangerous?"

"Do we have any other choice?"

More silence.

"We have to train. When we get there, we're gonna have to be ready for any attacks they give."

"Judai, they're vampires," Haou cut in, "Even if we do train, they're ten thousand times stronger than us."

"True, but as long as we can dodge them long enough to explain then maybe there'll be the slightest chance of us getting off easy."

"Wait, the _slightest_ chance? What if there isn't! We'll be dead!" Yohan yelled.

"Would you rather die running away and wallowing in your own self pity or would you rather die knowing that you tried your hardest and would always be remembered?"

Everyone stared with their jaw on the floor. Who knew Judai could be so deep?

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go with the second choice."

"Me too," Johan said as he stood with Judai.

Haou smirked and stood up as well. "Ditto." He looked at Yohan and held out his hand. "Whattaya say?"

Yohan took his hand was pulled to his feet. "Yeah, I guess I'm in."

Everyone smiled.

"Ok, so what's first?" Haou asked.

"Well," Johan started, "we could start by learning how to block."

They all followed Johan's rules and soon, they were ready to dodge bullets.

Without the help of Hunter's Runes.

When they decided to take a break, it was nearing midnight.

"We should rest," Johan said. "We'll start again tomorrow morning."

But of course, no one really slept. Sure, they got maybe an hour or two, three at the most. But everyone was too on edge to rest.

When the sun started tainting the sky, they started up again.

But while they were training, Judai had another vision, as his clairvoyant sight rune was still intact.

The clan was about to send someone after them so they all decided to start heading toward wherever they were hiding.

Haou held an extra set of clothes as Yohan turned into a wolf so they could ride him.

They ran for hours not knowing if they were in the right direction or not. They only stopped for bathroom breaks and napping since no one was really up for sleep.

It was a little after two in the morning when they stood in front of a cave.

"This is it," Haou said.

"But…it's just a cave," Judai said.

"It looks like a cave but it's not."

The three of them hopped off of Yohan and Haou gave him an extra set of clothes to change into.

He trotted behind a tree and changed form easily. Then he stepped out wearing his clothes.

"Ready?" Haou asked.

"As I'll ever be."

As they began to step toward the cave they heard footsteps and soon Damien stepped into the moonlight.

"Damien," said Haou, "what are you doing here?" One look at him and that's all it took for him to fall under the spell.

"I am so sorry, my child. I had no other choice. The council ordered me to."

Haou wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. All he could feel was love. He hated that his Maker had this affect on him. And as much as he hated to admit it, it made him feel like a human. He wanted to be immortal again.

They had no choice but to follow Damien.

Deeper into the cave, they entered a room and Judai recognized it immediately.

This was the room where it would all end. The room where they would die.

He closed his eyes and told himself that either way, he could die knowing he tried to protect Haou and his promise to himself wouldn't have been broken because of his selfishness.

He stood next to Johan and he wrapped him in his arms and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ju-chan."

"I love you too."

They turned toward the vampires.

"Well done, Damien. We asked for one and you bring back four," one of them said.

"Thank you, Master," Damien answered.

The one who was sitting in the biggest chair, the King, spoke first. "Haou, that is your name, correct?"

The brunette swallowed. "Yes."

"You're human."

"Yes."

Before anyone could react, he sprinted toward Haou and grabbed him in a choke hold. He slowly tilted his neck so it exposed a great amount of skin.

His fangs extended. "You smell delicious." He stuck his nose close to the skin and inhaled his scent as he moaned in pleasure.

Haou stood still and tried to act as if he weren't afraid. He looked over to his brother who had tears in his eyes and was currently being held back by Johan.

"You know, as a punishment, we could turn you back." He traced the outline of his neck with his index finger. "Plus, we could use the extra vampire. We've already lost too many, thanks to you." He quickly moved behind Johan and tried to hit him but he was too quick and dodged his attack.

The vampire chuckled. "I guess I should've expected that from you, considering you are a Shadow Hunter."

Johan glared at him and pushed Judai partially behind him.

"Let's not play around," the vampire said. "I'll make this quick. Because I'm feeling a bit nice today."

He moved so all of them could see him. "One of you has to become a vampire in exchange for the one we lost."

"I will," Judai said as he took a step forward.

"Judai, no," Johan whispered.

Haou didn't bother trying to keep his voice down. "Judai, you will not! I will!"

"No, you won't. Change me. Not him."

"No!" Johan screamed. "If you become a vampire I won't have a choice, I'll be forced to kill you!"

Judai allowed his tears to fall as he turned around. "I know," he whispered. "But it's the only way."

"Ju-chan, _please_. Don't do this."

He bit back a sob as he turned back around. "Make me your vampire."

"_JUDAI!_" Johan and Haou screamed in unison.

"You're wish is my command." He roughly turned Judai's head and shoved his fangs deep into his skin.

Judai cried out in pain and took one last look at Johan who was now on his knees with tears staining his cheeks. "I love you," he whispered. And then everything went black.

**Sorry for the cliffy! I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I'm updating early for two reasons. One, I'm not gonna be home on Saturday and two, I feel bad for not updating for a while so I hope you can forgive me for that!**

**Anyways, here's the next chappie. ENJOY!**

Johan dropped down to his knees and cried a soft and useless, "Judai…"

The small brunette was limp in the man's arms.

The Vampire finally lifted his head and wiped the blood off of his face and allowed Judai to fall to the floor as if he could care less. "Someone get him out of here. There's still plenty of blood left and it starting to tease me."

Haou lifted his brother carefully into his arms and glared at the Council.

"You are free to go. But remember. We don't give second chances."

The four of them left the territory and went back to the cottage.

"What are we going to do about Judai?" Yohan asked.

Haou sighed as he grabbed some baby bottles out of the cabinets. "I'm gonna have to change him. When he wakes, he'll be a Newborn Vampire. And I need both of you out of the scene because I'm not sure if I can keep him from killing you."

"_Both?_" Johan repeated.

"Yes. Hunter, I know the two of you love each other," Haou started, "but when I was a Newborn, the only thing I could see in Judai, _my own brother_, was a meal. I'm almost positive that's the only thing he'll see in you as well."

The bluenette swallowed hard as he stared at Judai.

He lay on the couch, his skin pale and cold as ice.

Then he looked back at Haou. "No. He'll be able to work through it. I _know_ it."

Haou groaned. He was getting tired of this. Why was everyone so in denial? "Look, I'll say this once so you better listen good. Judai is not and _will not_ see you ever again. You are a Shadow Hunter. He is a Vampire. It's _impossible_ for you to be together. Just accept it."

Johan glared at him. "Why is it so irresolvable for you to actually _care?_"

Haou growled and tried to take a step forward to challenge the Shadow Hunter but Yohan stopped him.

"Relax, you two," he warned. "Judai is hours away from becoming a Vampire and he needs you both to support him. If you're too busy fighting then who's gonna do that, huh?"

It was quiet.

"And I think Johan's getting to something."

"Huh?" they said in unison.

"I've always sensed something different about him. I mean, one minute he's so innocent and the next, he's turned into this matured adult. And his scent…it's different from other Humans."

"He's not a human any more," Haou stated.

"No. But his scent is still different now that he's a Vampire."

"Really? I can't smell anything but crap. Although it was worse on Haou." Johan said.

"Now would be a great time to shut up!" Haou growled.

The bluenette only smiled.

Haou rolled his eyes and grabbed all of the bottles. "I've gotta go fill these with blood. I'll be back. Make sure Judai doesn't go anywhere."

"Where could he _possibly_ go?" Yohan asked incredulously.

The brunette shrugged and left.

**LATER**

Haou finally walked through the door looking tired.

"What took you so long?" Yohan asked.

"Well you know, I had to hunt down some animals using _human speed_ and then rip them open with _human strength._ Excuse me if it took me an hour or two. Now hand over Judai," he answered provoked.

"Oh yeah."

He rolled his eyes and took Judai back into his arms. "I need the two of you to stay in the house and do _not_ come out until I tell you."

They nodded.

Haou left the cottage with a very cold Judai in his arms. He buried Judai in the ground and waited.

Every now and then he'd see Yohan and his brother poking their heads through the curtains to see what was happening. Then at one point they called him.

"What?" he answered.

"Now is the correct way to answer to phone?" Yohan teased.

"Shut up you dog."

He let out a very loud wolf cry. That sound went straight down to his no-noes which made him moan slightly.

Yohan chuckled evilly. "Does that turn you on?"

"No," he lied.

Yohan hummed in pleasure. "Well, it turns me on."

"It does, now?" Haou said enjoying his little game.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Haou looked up only to see Yohan in the window licking his lips with his brother squinting his eyes shut and singing: LALALALALALA!

The brunette felt his jeans get even tighter as he groaned. He thought his eyes may have rolled in the back of his head but he couldn't be sure.

Just then the spot where Judai was buried started to shake. He motioned for Yohan to get away from the window as he got the blood ready.

Judai rose from the ground with a blood-curdling scream. His eyes were such a dark color of brown they almost looked black.

He stared at Haou and growled as his fangs grew. He tried to pounce on his brother but he dodged it and held up the bottles of blood.

"Is this what you want?" Haou asked. "Here. Drink it."

Judai snatched it up and downed it in mere seconds. Soon all of the bottles of blood were empty and his eyes weren't as dark.

"Haou, what's wrong with me?" Judai asked in a light voice.

"Nothing," he answered. "You're a vampire. Do you remember any of it?"

The brunette's eyes glazed over as he remembered.

Haou sighed sadly as he stared at his brother. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you. Now I kinda regret changing myself."

Judai shook his head. "No. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Haou sighed again. "Let's go inside, Yohan and his brother is waiting for you."

Judai's eyes widened. "Jo-kun's still there?"

He nodded. "He's been worried about you."

Judai was gone in a flash with Haou following slowly compared to his speed.

He walked in to see Johan squeezing Judai tightly in a hug.

Judai stepped back and kiss Johan hard on the lips, not minding his delicious-smelling blood. It was like someone inside him was telling him not to hurt him.

_Judai_ it had said, _you love him. Don't hurt him or you'll regret it later._

"Ju-chan," Johan breathed. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Huh?"

He turned to Yohan and Haou. "What's wrong with my eyes."

Yohan and Haou gasped as they stared. Judai was staring back with one orange eye and one blue eye.

**Yep, and that's it. Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it! Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
